A tale of two worlds
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: From another world Redux and competely overhalled. John Shepard isn't human he is part of a race known as Tiberians a warrior race with a sense of pride. But he is all alone in this galaxy or is he? As he embarks on a trip to Eden Prime he descovers something more dangerous then the group that early destroyed his galaxy. Review and possible harem
1. Chapter 1

The boy named Shepard.

The lights of the city flickered as laser fire erupted from the ground as soldiers and civilians fled from walking decaying corpses. As they ran the soldiers fired at the corpses in an effort to slow them down but it did little to stop their advancement. The soldiers and civilians ran to a tower that stretched up into the night sky. The soldiers screamed at the civilians to get to it. A mother and child where trailing behind the group due to the mother having a bad leg.

A staggering tattered clothed man with blood and holes through his body. The man was already dead but was moving fast towards the mother and child. One of the soldiers saw and ran up to the man and tackled him down. But the dead man was strong and put up a great struggle. The mother and child managed to run but as they did they could hear the screams of the soldier behind them. The mother looked back to see the dead man eat the soldiers course licked it was the best thing ever. She almost vomited from the sight but the child pulled her along as more undead moved up.

The two made it onto the lift as the soldiers turned. There where too many on the lit to allow them to get. On but a few of the civilians insisted that they come on as well. But the soldiers just ignored them as they hit the switch sending the civilians up into space. Looking onto the incoming undead hoard the soldiers dropped their guns as they had no ammo left before drawing swords and axes.

"FOR THE HONOUR OF TIBERIA!" they yelled in unison before charging.

The civilians on the lift watched as the soldiers tired to hold off the undead as much as they could. But they ultimately died and their corpses eaten. Although it took a while but soon the lift arrived at a hight orbit space station. Soldiers on the station got to work in trying to make the civilians comfortable while in the hanger a lone man walked to a ship. As he did another man with red markings on his face walked up.

"Arcman!" he said getting the man's attention. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after my children, that dammed group took them." Arcman said. "I have to get them back."

"Your being too emotional about this Arcman. Think about this if you go then what would happen to the monarchy? What will happen to Tiberia?"

"I have to try at least... if I die so be it but my children have to continue the line otherwise we will not survive."

Arcman moved closer to the small ship before a blue laser bolt soared passed him. He turned to see the man behind him holding a stun gun in his hand aiming at him.

"I will not let the mother race die because of you old friend." he said.

Arcman nodded before he spun and threw a projectile from his arm at his old friend. His old friend got knocked on his back allowing Arcman to get on the ship and take off.

"Damn it, good luck old friend."

OOOOO

In a room with a one way window a Cerberus scientist watched as a young boy around the age of 6 sat with his arms around his legs looking at nothing. His eyes where red from crying too much. His body was riddled with marks of injections and surgery to find out about his organs and nature. They boy may look human but wasn't. So the doctor felt no petty for the boy as if could help humanity with his death then so be it.

The boy looked though the window to the doctor. He more then knew he was there despite not being able to see him. The doctor noticed a major hatred in his eyes that made his shiver a bit. But the doctor kept his cool. He knew that if the boy could sense weakness then he would try to make a brake for it. As the two stared at each other another doctor came up with a holo pad in hand.

"It seems that Tiberian DNA is compatible to our own. We'll be able to start manufacture of these Tiberian organs soon due to their nature they will be hard to make. However the radiation skin isn't due to it being apart of the skin itself." the man said before looking up at the doctor. "Sir?"

"Huh..oh yes sorry get to work on it as soon as you can." the doctor said not looking away from the boy. "It's amazing that there's a race beside the Asari that look like us, makes me sick."

"I understand sir." the other doctor said looking at the boy too. "But makes you think... what other races are out there that look like us?"

"True."

With that the two of them left leaving the boy alone. As soon as they moved away from the window the boy dived under his pillow pulling out a metal bar that he took from his bed without anyone noticing. He got off his bed and slammed the thinnest point of the bar into his cell door gap and tied to pull it. Despite his strength it didn't budge. But he was never one to give up ever.

"I will make it home... I WILL MAKE IT HOME!" he yelled.

OOOOO

In space on a small his named the Hastings a man named George threw a ball across the mess hall to a young dark haired girl. The young girl trained to grab the ball but suddenly a cry of pain sent her to the floor her hands over her head. The ball dropped beside her as George came up to her fas and got down on one knee.

"Ashley honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can feel someone close by... he's in pain... trapped... he wants out." Ashley said in a sad voice.

George picked up his daughter to find that the shock had put her to sleep. Wondering what had happened he walked over to the crew quarters where she was sleeping. He walked inside and placed her on his bunk before wrapping her up.

'What could do this?' he thought.

OOOOO

A small ship came out of a wormhole to see a station nearby.

"There we go." Arcman said as he flew toward the station.

OOOOO

The boy was still at trying to pull the doors apart as the alarms went off making him jump away from the door. The initial shock died down as he got back to trying to pull the door open. As he did he could feel soft silky arms on his own helping him to pull the bar. At that moment the door slowly slid open a bit. The boy smiled as he dropped the bar and placed his hands on both of the door slides before pushing them open allowing him out. After looking left to right he ran right.

'I have to find them.' he thought as he ran down the corridor.

OOOOO

"Miranda time to go." a man with a British accent said to a small girl around the age of 7.

The young girl followed her father as Cerberus members moved to ships that where about to take off but before they could a missile came in fast and hit the fuel depot. It exploded with a massive bang taking out ships and Cerberus members. Miranda just watched in terror and shock as people burned alive in the blaze. The shock-wave it splitting Miranda from her father and sending her unconscious.

"...up...h...u..." a voice said as Miranda slowly regaining her consciousness.

"Huh?" she moaned as she could now see a boy sanding over her.

"HEY WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Eyes wide she realised that there was a fire between her and her father's ship. Following her eyes the boy saw it and grunted in annoyance. He then ran over to a fallen small water tank and lifted it up. Miranda watched in amazement, those things where heavy for just one person to pick up. Gritting his teeth he then ran toward the fire wall stopping halfway towards it while throwing the tank.

The tank landed on the firewall and burst open allowing water to burst open and douse some of the fire.

"GO!" the boy then yelled and Miranda ran as fas as she could to her father and ship.

"Come on!" she yelled to the boy.

He was about to come before he stopped. Looking back he knew this feeling.

"Sister." he spoke before running out of the hanger.

Miranda just watched as he ran away. She didn't have much time to think about it as she and her father got onto the ship and took off.

OOOOO

"Ok men listed up just one of these Tiberians could take out a Turrian combat group. So be careful." said a Cerberus commander as his men set up guns aimed at the main entrance.

That didn't raise peoples spirits at all.

Just then the door in front of them blew off it's metaphorical hinges and a man with armour ripped from one side of his body walked into the main room. The side of his body which didn't have armour but wounds. But as he walked into sight on the Cerberus troopers they could see that his wounds where healing at an accelerated rate and leaving scarring on his body.

"Come on bring it on." he yelled making everyone fire at him.

The man took cover but not without a few rounds hitting him. But this time they where not healing. He readied his laser pistol before coming out of cover and firing.

OOOOO

The boy ran though the corridors trying to find what he was sensing. Soon he heard a woman scream.

"Farti." he whispered before following the scream.

Soon he came on a room with a teen woman struggling with a soldier bigger then her. The boy the ran at the man's legs trying to tackle him down. But what he didn't notice was the gun in his hand. The boy managed to get the man of her but the man aimed her pistol at the teen and fired. The boy watched as the teen fell with a pool of red blood forming underneath her.

"NOOO!" the boy yelled as the soldier shook his legs trying to get him off.

But the boy wouldn't budge as he tighten his grip. The soldier screamed as he could feel his leg bones being broken from the pressure the boy was giving him. An audible crack sounded as the soldier screamed in pain. The boy then let go of him before grabbing the soldier's head and braking his neck killing him. Satisfied the boy ran over to the ten and get down on one knee and picked her head up.

"Farti." he said as tears developed in his eyes.

The bullet that his her went though her heart which a Tiberian could normally heal but not her.

"Sorry brother but it looks like I won't make it this time." she said tears developing as well.

"Where's Tila?" he asked but she just shook her head.

"Gone brother 'cough' she's gone, from here taken a week ago." she said before her tears truly formed.

"No..." the boy said.

Farti then took a hold of the boy's hand and placed something in it. "This is what Tila gave to me before she went. You still have your life ahead of you, spend it well." she said.

Her hand then slid off his and her body went limb. He knew it, both his sisters had died, he let out a cry of despair and pain as he laid his sister down on the floor where she would rest forever. He looked at what his sister gave him with his tear falling on the gem of the necklace making it glow a bit. It was a forever stone something he would give to his one true love. Still in tears he gritted his teeth and slid the necklace over his head.

"I swear they will pay." he said before getting up and running out.

OOOOO

Another soldier fell down dead as the laser bolt passed through his shield and killed him. The Tiberian was holding out for a long time going from cover to cover taking the soldiers out one at time. But soon only the officer was left as he used his own men as shields. The Tiberian was out of energy as the officer came up to the Tiberian's cover. The Tiberian looked at the officer with hate in his eyes as the officer aimed his pistol at the Tiberian. But before he could fire a young boy jumped on the officer. The boy took a hold of the officer's head and twisted it so hard he broke the officers neck. The officer fell allowing the boy to get off and run over to the fallen Tiberian.

"Father why are you here?" the boy asked.

"Here for you and your sister's...where are they?" the father asked but the boy looked down shaking his head in tears. "I see... well..I'll be joining them."

"No..no...no I just lost my sister I cannot lose you too!" the boy cried but he could see that his father's wound's where not healing.

"Don't worry son...I'll watch over." his father said as he took a lower arm length blade off his arm and handed it to his son. "I set the station to self destruct soon. Take this and get out of here...may the spirits be with you."

The boy knew he had no choice as he took the blade before throwing his arms around his father for the final time before running. The father smiled as his son was out of sight.

"He's strong my love... he'll survive." an angelic voice then said.

"I know, our galaxy will take our revenge." he said before his eyes closed and died.

OOOOO

The boy found the escape pods and climbed into one and launched away from the station. As soon as it lunched the station exploded and the boy couldn't hold in his tears any longer.

"Father, Farti, Tila goodbye I'll miss you." he said before falling asleep.

OOOOO

Anderson sat in the mess hall having a drink and reading a report on an OSD. In the background one of the crewmen had been playing with his daughter. Anderson never really minded this and kept glancing at them with a small smile. He knew that he would never had children of his own but watching them was enough for him.

"Lieutenant Anderson? we are picking up a distress call you should come up and have a look." said the pilot over the intercom.

Anderson then put down the OSD and sighed.

"OK ill be right up." he said getting up the then turned to the crewmen with his daughter.

"Williams I could use your expertises" he said.

"Yes sir." Williams said with a salute before turning to his daughter.

"Ashley would you stay here for me while daddy goes and does something for Anderson?"

"OK daddy." she said in a playful tone as she watched her father walk away.

walking to the cockpit Anderson looked at Williams who seemed to be depressed.

"What's the matter Williams?" he asked while climbing the stairs.

"Sorry sir just distracted but permission to speak freely sir."

"I welcome it."

"I'm getting sick of the brass keeping me at this godamn rank." Williams half yelled.

"I know how you feel Williams the brass really need to sort their minds out. They need to understand that you are not your farther you never give up that's why I picked you for my team. If the brass does not like it they can go to hell."

"Yes sir thank you."

"Any time."

Arriving at the cockpit Anderson looked at the distress signal.

"That's a Cerberus distress signal." he said in surprise.

"They may be Cerberus but I think we should investigate anyway to see what they want. Besides we can interrogate them once their healed." Williams suggested.

Anderson agreed and told the pilot to head to the source of the signal.

After the ship left FTL the group in the cockpit saw a small shuttle drifting in space.

"Looks like an escape pod." Anderson noted.

The ship then did some manoeuvring taking the bod into it's cargo bay while security tried themselves to expect the worst of coming out of it. Anderson and George where also there along with the ship's doctor Karian Chackwas. The hatch opened and a boy no younger then 6 fell out of it. Immediately Williams moved up to the fallen boy while Alliance ship security moved around the boy weapons down. Geroge then placed his hand on the boy's forehead then went pale.

"Sir he's burning up." he said in a panicked voice.

Chackwas came up fast and knelt by the boy placing her own hand on his forehead.

"He's got a fever quick help me." she said to George

Chackwas too a hold of the boy's torso while George took a hold of his legs and the two of them picked him up and took him to the lift fast to try and get him to the med bay. Moments latter the boy was lying the boy down on a bed as Chackwas was looking for some medication. Anderson soon walked in and looked at the by before walking up and looking at his scars.

"Looks like this boy's been though hell." he said.

Chackwas then came up with a pill in hand and opened the boy's mouth before sliding it down his mouth. After a few minutes of waiting the boy then lazily opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Chackwas asked.

"Tired but better than I was." the boy answered in a drowsy voice.

"What's your name?" Anderson asked

The boy fell silent for a minute before saying "My name is John Shepard." he said before falling asleep.

Unknown to the 4 Ashley watched from the doorway. She was interested in the boy. But why she had no idea.

OOOOO

Anderson and George stood in the medical bay looking at the information of the boy that Chackwas gave them. To say they where surprised was a complete understatement. The boy who went by the name of John wasn't even human. Granted most of his organs where human but everything from his DNA to some organs clearly showed that he wasn't. The two kept looking for the information to the boy and back again. After a long silence Anderson spoke.

"What do we do?" he asked. "He's not human that we can see, and he most likely even knows it. But the question is where is his own race?"

Karin nodded. "I understand but I'm not too sure myself as the scanners will fin out. But there is away round it. A condition known as Membrane regress presents people from being biologically scanned normally. As such we can avoid him being known to the galaxy."

"But why keep him a secret?" George asked.

"It's not that we don't want to is that we have too. We could have major political blow back. They'll take him away and make him a celebrity. A kid his age... sorry I don't think he would last." Chackwas said.

Anderson nodded at that. "Well lest just hope that he'll be ok."

With that the three left the medical bay as Ashley walked in without the three of them knowing. She walked up to the sleeping boys bed and pulled up a chair and climbed on it to look at the boy.

'He's cute... maybe he like to be friends.' she thought.

OOOOO

"Well what about Shepard?" Asked Udina. "He was found in space but no one knows were he was born."

"Myself and Williams gout him out of a shuttle craft however there was no DNA match. However those who are born in space tent not to have DNA profiles. So the likely hood of him being born on a shuttle are high. He also has a troubled past he won't talk to anyone about it." Anderson said half lying

"Can we trust someone like that?" Udina asked

"Everyone has secrets Shepard is no different."

"He fought against an entire batarian battle group during the blitz." Hackett said "He nearly sacrificed himself to keep that colony standing."

"Interesting" Udina replied. "What about his combat speciality?"

"It's mixed he's mostly a soldier however he dose have biotic powers that are extremely powerful and does not need an implant." Anderson said

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked for conformation.

"We need the beast Shepard isn't some grunt in all insentience and purposes he is the best soldier we have." Anderson said with authority.

"I'll make the call."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for the long update but I've been working on other projects but since I have free time I think I should update this story as much as I can. There is also something ground around about me putting From another world back up. So I asked others on facebook about this and they have advised me not to put it up unless I want to be banned from the sight which is something I want to avoid. This was one of the reasons why I deleted it in the first place. Now there have been two people who I sent the original story to for editing out the copping and sexism. So unless someone wants to help me seriously the original will never appear again. **

**And before I forget and I should mention that some of the chapters or parts of chapters will be the same or similar to From Another World due to the importance of it or the way it fit's into the story. Now I will remove all plagiarism from said chapters before posting them. This also goes the same for the overpowering of John. Also the chapters for the ME3 arc will be the same due to the fact that they have not been plagiarised and are original to the story though they might have a few changes to them.**

As Shepard walked into the cockpit Joker was doing is final relay jump check wile a turian in red armour stood behind him. The turian was known as Nihlus a well respected spectre. The Citadel council sent him to keep an eye on the Normandy. But Shepard knew that he had other ideas.

"Thrusters check, navigation check, internal emissions sink engaged, drift just under 1500k."Joker said.

"1500 is good your captain will be pleased." Nihlus said before walking away. Joker watched him walk away until he was out of earshot then turned around and said, " I hate that guy".

"Nihlus gave you a complement. So you hate him?" Kadian said in a disapproving voice.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit when you come out of the bathroom that's good."He said in a sarcastic tone as Shepard moved behind Joker. "I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pin head. So that's incredible! Besides Spectres are trouble. I don't like having them on board. Call me paranoid."

"Your paranoid the council helped fund this project they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah that is the official story but only an idiot believes the official story."

"You always expect the worst Joker." Shepard said joining in with the discussion. "But I agree with you on this one they could have sent an engineer or Politician this makes no sense."

"So the higher ups are keeping more than they are letting on?" Joker said in concerned voice.

"Joker! Status report!" Anderson said in an angry voice over the comm. link.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good. Find a comm. buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is heading your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant."

Joker shook his head in embarrassment.

"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for a debriefing."

"You get that, Commander?"

"I'm on my way," Shepard confirmed and walked away.

"Is it just me or does the captain always sound mad?"

"Only when he's talking to you Joker," Kadian said.

As Shepard walked down past the galaxy map over heard navigator Presley talking to Adams in engineering. They were having argument about Nihlus. Leaving to two to their conversation a pain started at his side. Thinking it was nothing he continued on a few feet before the pain forced the yell in pain and make him fall to his legs. The yell got the attention of everyone in the CIC with Chackwas coming up to him fast. She helped him up as he did he whispered something in her ear.

"It's the curse." he whispered before talking normally. "Old wound must have opened up."

Chackwas helped him down into the medical bed and had him sit on one of the beds while he took his armour off. The armour came off but with major pain coming from the wound he had. Once the top part of his armour was off Chackwas looked at the wound. Looking at it she didn't know how a wound like this would have made it onto his body without him going into combat. She dabbed it with a cloth but the blood still came out. Shaking her head she then applied some medi-gel onto it but the gel just slid off him.

"That won't work doc, this wound is cased by the curse," he said filching slightly.

"What is the 'curse'?" she asked.

"Long story short, if I meet my destined partner and I fall in lover with her then whatever they suffer I have to suffer. I think the term is soul mate connection." John said still wincing in pain.

"That sounds so romantic..." she stumbled on her last word as she saw the wound close up all of a sudden. "What the...?"

"Ah she must have applied some medi-gel..."

Before he could finish Anderson came into the room. "John how are you doing?" he asked coming up to the Commander.

"Fine now but we have a problem," John said. "Whatever we're going to Eden prime for, some thing's wrong, like under attack."

The Captain and the Doctor looked at each other before Joker chimed in.

"Captain sir message from Eden prime I putting it up on the screen in the briefing room. You are going to want to see it." he said.

John and Anderson looked at each other before Anderson left the room with John grabbing his shirt following him while sliding it on. The two moved fast up the stairs and into the briefing room where Nilus was waiting. He saw the two come in but before he could speak he saw the looks on their faces. He didn't know much about human emotions but this meant trouble.

"Capitan what's wrong?" He asked.

"We're about to find out. Joker on screen." Anderson ordered.

The holoscreen before them changed to a recording of a battle on Eden Prime. A female soldier in white and pink armour warning of an invasion. "Ashley" Shepard said in quiet fearful voice. The three soldiers watched the screen but couldn't who they were fighting. The video then ends with static.

"Everything cuts out after that," Joker said. "No comm. traffic. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," Anderson ordered.

The video reversed and held at 38.5 seconds. It showed a red Dreadnought that had red lighting spark around it.

"Take us in Joker fast and quiet this mission just got a whole lot complicated." Anderon said.

"A small strike team can move in without any unwanted attention." Nihlus said.

"Grab you gear and meet us in the cargo hold," Anderson the told Nihlus as he walked out of the comm room, "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up commander your going in".

They both then turned to face the image of the screen.

"Looks like war is going to happen after all". John then said in a calm tone.

"Looks like it commander. Looks like it, by the way I think I need to tell you what's going on."

"Which is?" John said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"We're going to Eden prime for a Prothen beacon."

That got John's attention and he looked to the Capitan. "What are the details?"

"Well aside from it being big, we need to get to it soon, plenty of races in the terminus will be itching for a war for a beacon. That's why we had the stealth systems engaged. But there's another reason. Your name was put forward for Spectre status."

"Even though I'm not human?" John asked amusingly.

"Yes but if you become a Spectre it will show how far humanity has come. It to show how far and what kind of future we have."

John groaned at that. "So it's a political stunt. Ugh fine but when the time comes I will say that opposed it due to me being me."

OOOOO

As Alenko and Jenkins suited up Shepard felt more sharp pains across his body. They felt like burns but he tolerated it. While he fastened his helmet on Alenko and Jenkins made their way to the cargo hold. Then made his way there. Walking into the cargo bay he sensed someone behind him and turned around fast. All there was were some crates 'Something weird is going on' he thought to himself and continued to the cargo bay.

Anderson, Nihlus, Alenko and Jenkins stood in front of the cargo bay door.

"You took your sweet time Shepard." Anderson said.

"Sorry the wound has been giving me some trouble." Shepard replied.

The captain nodded.

"Approaching drop point one." Joker announced over the comm. Nihlus then cocked his shotgun as the door opened.

"Good luck Nhilus." Shepard then said.

"Same to you." he thanked as he disembarked.

"Nhilus will scout out ahead. He'll give you status reports throughout the mission." Anderson said

"We've got his back captain" he continued confidently. John then said with confidence as another sharp pain it him.

"The mission is yours now Shepard good luck." Anderson said.

As the Normandy made it's way to the next point Shepard looked out of the window trying to see who was attacking but could see nothing thanks to the smoke.

"Approaching drop point two" Joker then said.

As Shepard, Alenko and Jenkins jumped down they could see what was left of the colony. The sky was red like blood and the nearby buildings were destroyed from cannon fire. The colony that was once a paradise was now in ruins.

"No." Jenkins said quietly.

"It's aright Jenkins we will make them pay." Shepard said while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Aye aye commander."

"What are those?" Kaidan pointed a few odd looking creatures hovering over a pool.

"Gas bags," Jenkins answered. "Don't worry, they're harmless."

Shepard's squad moved up as they drew their weapons and approached a clearing filled with rocks. They stopped next to a couple of spaced out rocks as Shepard scanned the area. It seemed clear. He signalled Jenkins to move forward to a small cropping of rocks. A whirling sound made their presence noticed as two drones came out from behind the trees ahead and opened fire on Jenkins.

Jenkins screamed as the rounds cut right through his shield. Shepard slid out from his cover and fired his rifled in short burst to keep the weapon from overheating and to keep it accurate. But the drones kept on dodging his fire. Kaiden managed to pull one of the drones. But before he could do anything the other done shot him in the shoulder making him throw the drone over to the commander.

Before the done could do anything John and ripped the gun off it without Kaidan noticing then threw the disk at the other drone. The done without the gun collided with the other and the two exploded with wreckage falling off the cliff. Kadien then got up and rushed to Jenkins side with Shepard close behind. He was dead. Shepard gently closed his eyes.

"Went right through his shield," Kaidan commented. "Never stood a chance".

"We'll see that he is honoured, but right now I need you to keep your wits about."

"Yes, Commander."

Two more drones entered the area and opened fire on the two soldiers. Shepard and Kaidan took cover behind the rock outcropping that Jenkins failed to reach. Kaidan took out his pistol while John pulled out his rifle.

"Aim for the closest one." he ordered.

Both soldiers aimed and destroyed the closest drone. The remaining drone tried to flee but before it could Shepard jumped up and grabbed it. Using his momentum the two of them slammed into the cliff wall the done exploded but John fell onto he ground and rolled until one of the rocks stopped him with a thud and groaned.

"Had fun?" Kaidan asked with a smile as he walked to stand next to Shepard.

"Shut up and help me, I'm never trying that again." he answered as Kadian helped him up.

Alenko gave out a small chuckle in amusement. Then felt a bit guilty for it due to the death of Jenkins. A man they knew and fought with them for several months had died both of them felt sorrow for his death but didn't dwell on it. At that moment Nihlus came on the radio.

"Lots of burnt out buildings here, Shepard," he said over the comm. "A lot of bodies. I'm going to check it out. I'll meet you at the dig site."

Shepard nodded and the two moved up into a small wooded area. The two hear gunfire coming from up ahead. The two then came up to a clearing. In the clearing a woman in pink and white armour came running up with two done behind her firing. One shot managed to take out her shields while the other shot at her foot making her trip. She spun before she landed bringing her pistol up and fired on the two drones hitting their weak point making them explode.

Not too far away two machines held a male colonist down over a cylindrical object as the woman stood her eyes widened as the man was impaled by a spike that came from the object. She ran to behind a rock as the machine's came up. But before the soldier could do anything a sniper rifle shot sounded taking out one of the machines.

"TAKE THAT FLASHLIGHT HEAD!" Sheppard yelled before jumping down with Kadian close behind.

The other machine focused on the two new comers but before it could fire one of them used pull to send it up while the other focused it's fire to take it out. Once the machine's systems where down John ran up to the female soldier who removed her helmet as did John. He smiled at her.

"Shepard." Ashley said walking up to him resisting the urge to hug him. "I thought you'd never get here."

"When have I ever let you down." he replied.

"Are you wounded?" Kadian asked Ashley as he stood next to Shepard.

"A few scrapes, burns and a shot to the gut." She said pointing at the side on which Shepard had his old wound."The others weren't so lucky. We where patrolling the perimeter when the attack it. We tried to double back to the beacon but we got cut off. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"You did what you had to do Ash. Don't blame yourself." he then said.

"Thank you Jo-" she trailed off noticing the lieutenant marks on Kadian then corrected herself. "I mean Sir."

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Kadian then asked.

"They...they are dead sir" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Do you know what these things are?" John asked.

"I have no idea but think they're Geth." she said shocking the two.

"The Geth haven't been seen outside the veil in over 200 years why are they here now?"

"Must be fore the beacon." John and Ash said in unison before blushing and John turning to her.

"We need to get to the beacon. We could use you help." John then said.

"Of course sir. It's time for payback." she said as she and John slid their helmets back on.

Ashley then drew her assault rifle as they walked she noticed something around Shepard's neck glinting in the light. She knew what it was an heirloom from his eldest sister. The purplish crystal with a blue core was more than beautiful and radiant. It was almost hypnotic to other people but not to her. He had that necklace since he was found and never took it off. It was always there. Apart of him that could not be removed.

Ashley shook her head getting of her train of thought. She was in a warzone time to focused on the conflict at hand. As the three moved up to the dig sight gunfire and rounds impacting shields made all three take cover the three fired back from cover but the Geth where smart as they found vantage points to take on the three alliance marines. John and Ash armed a grenade each and threw it at the Geth troopers. Since they here high explosive when they exploded they took out three Geth troopers while stunning the others allowing the three move up and take out the last of the Geth. The three then moved into the empty dig-sight.

"The beacon was just here a minute ago," Ashley said in disbelief. "They must have moved it."

"Which side?" Kadian asked. "Theirs or ours?"

"Don't know. Maybe we can find out more at the research camp."

John moved to where the beacon stood and crouched down.

"What is it commander?" Ash then asked as he picked up a small hexagonal sphere that fitted in his hand.

'It can't be!' he thought, 'This is Tiberian tech how did the Geth get their hands on it?'

"Do you know what it is commander?" Kadian asked with interest.

"No I don't." he said, lying "You two go on ahead, I'll be with you in a minute."

Ash and Kadian left him looking at the sphere. On her way up the ramp Ash watched Shepard as he crushed the sphere with his hand. A look of anger came across his face as he got up and threw the crushed object away. He then joined them at the top of the ramp. He was obviously pissed about the device.

"Change in plan, Shepard," Nihlus reported in over his omni-tool. "There's a space port just ahead. I'll meet you there."

Ashley decided to watch him closely. 'He knows something,' she thought 'or he's hiding it and I'm going to find out.' They then made it to the camp. Shepard became focused on the occupied spikes and pulled his shotgun out.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard." Ashley commented.

"Keep your guard up," Kaidan cautioned. "This is a good place for an ambush."

The humans at the top didn't look human any more. They looked more like a mixture of organic and synthetic tissue. The remaining organic flesh was grey from decay. The spikes shook and then lowered.

"My god they're still alive!" Kaidan gasped.

"What did the Geth do to them?" Ashley asked out loud.

"Finally, something to kill!" John then said as the creatures approached them.

The other two just looked at him. Never had they heard him say that. Even Ashley who knew him for over twenty years. 'Something is wrong with him.' she thought.

As the creatures approached Shepard fired his shotgun at the closest one. The shot severed the torso of the creature. The moaning of the other creatures made Ash and Alenko opened fire on them. Another one then ran up to John. Once it was close enough he whacked it with the butt of his weapon. The creature fell backwards but before it could get up he put his foot on it's chest.

The creature struggled as John pointed his shotgun at it. As he looked in it's eyes he could see something 'A last shred of humanity?' he thought.

As the last one fell Kadian and Ashley looked at him just staring at the creature. A gunshot then rang out after he said something that the other two couldn't make out.

"Let's move." he then said.

He then saw some movement between the shutters of one of the buildings. He signalled to his squad to move up quietly. John opened his omni-tool and hacked through the door. It slid open and he went in with his rifle raised.

"Don't shoot!" a woman yelled. Her eyes widen. "Humans! Thank god."

"Hurry, close the door!" the other scientists pleaded. "Before they come back."

Shepard lowered his rifle. "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

"It's okay," the woman reassured. "It looks like everyone's gone."

"You're Doctor Warren," Ashley said. "In charge of the excavation. Do you know what happened to the beacon?"

"It was moved to the spaceport this morning," Warren answered. "Manuel and I stayed behind to pack up the camp. When the attack happened, the marines held them off while we hid. They gave their lives to save us."

"No one is safe!" Manuel interrupted. "The age of Humanity is ended. Soon, only ruins and corpses will remain."

"Is your assistant okay?" Shepard asked.

"Manuel has a brilliant mind, but he's always been a bit... unstable. Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin."

"Is it madness to see the future?" Manuel asked. "To see the destruction rushing towards us? To understand that there is no escape? No hope? No, I am not mad. I'm the only sane one here."

"I gave him an extra dose of his meds after the attack."

"The prophet led the Geth here. He is the bringing of the destruction that is to come!"

"Who is this prophet?" Shepard asked genuinely curious.

"The Turian. He came here with the Geth."

"A Turian?" John asked in surprise.

"Can't be Nihlus," Kaidan commented which John could agree on.

Manuel then got a good look at Shepard and stepped back. Everyone's eyes where on him.

"You!" He said. "You the human look alike. The saviour of the galaxy's."

John stiffened up on the mention of look alike. How could this man know he was not human. Ash noticed he stiffened up and started to wonder why.

"You must save us from the devil's who are there to destroy all of us." he continued and grabbed John's shoulders. "They're coming all of them, the bringers of death. When crew become family, when the king is resurrected, the betrayal of the guards will see the worlds unite with an unseen power. But a battle between brothers will decide the fate of two worlds."

Shepard just stared at him with wide eyes. This man recited the Black Storm prophecy perfectly and with no problem. What ever was going on that prophecy is the centre of it all.

"Manuel what are you talking about?" Warren asked as Manuel let go of John and backed away in a haze.

"Doctor does your assistant have any precognitive ability's?" Shepard then asked making eye's fall on him.

"Not that I know of why?"

"Just curious. Lets go." he said walking out with is team.

Once outside he gave a big sigh. At this point Ashley knew something was up. In the years that she knew him, out of all the strange things that happened this was the strangest.

OOOOO

Nihlus saw something move ahead so he took cover. He waited a second and then stepped out again aiming his assault rifle at whoever was ahead. He got a good look at the person and immediately recognized him as his friend, "Saren?"

Saren turned around to see him. His right arm was synthetic with metal plates on his head. His eyes glowed blue from his artificial eyes. "Nihlus," he stated. Saren slowly walked towards him.

"This isn't your mission, Saren. What are you doing here?"

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one," Saren assured him. He walked by him, patted him on the shoulder and walked behind him.

Nihlus dropped him guard. "I wasn't expecting to find Geth here. The situation's bad."

"Don't worry," Saren said as he turned around. He pulled out his hand cannon and aimed at the back of Nihlus' head. "I've got it under control."

OOOOO

A loud bang filled the area.

"What was …..." Kadian began.

"NIHLUS!" Shepard yelled as he and the squad ran around the corner. They then stopped on a platform on a small hill looking at a large ship in the distance. A large black dreadnought arose from behind the horizon. A trail of red smoke and lightning followed it as it took off from the planet's surface.

"That thing is massive!" Ashley gasped. 

Fear gripped John as it flew away. The ship was light black and looked like the squid of earth. It quickly flew out of eyesight. Several spikes ahead activated and lowered down. Half a dozen husks groaned and moaned as they woke up.

"Get ready incoming" Kadian said.

The three aimed at the incoming human-like beings that came up fast. As they came a few feet in range the sounds of shotguns sounded sending the dead body's flying. But before John could pull his trigger a heavy round passed through his shields and hit him in the leg. He grunted and looked to the Geth who pulled it who was standing next to a a dead bleeding body. John pulled his own sniper rifle out aimed and fired at the Geth hitting it in the shoulder. Ash pulled out her own sniper rifle and fired the finishing shot.

The Geth exploded as Ash helped John up. Kadian finished the last husk before all three of them moved while John did something that made it look like he was applying medi-gel as his healing factor kicked in. They moved to the stairs, at the top of the stairs a body lay one that Shepard and Kadian instantly recognised. "Nihlus." they both said as they ran and crouched next to him.

OOOOO

Saren looked at the glowing beacon. He turned to the Geth next to the beacon and said, "Set the charges. Destroy the entire colony leave no evidence that we where here."

The Geth nodded and went over to set the nuclear devices with the other platforms.

Saren approached the beacon. A burst of energy emanated from it. Saren levitated in the air to receive the beacon's message.

OOOOOO

The tram reached its destination. Every Geth in the area was notified of its presence and began to fire on the three marines. But as they did John noticed a device right next to the stop. "There planing to destroy the colony." Shepard said while jumping over the railings. "Cover me while I disarm the bombs."

John pulled out the firing mechanism before looking over to the walkway on the other side and fired in bursts to give Kaidan and Ash cover as they moved up the ramp behind him. Once on top the two covered him allowing John to move himself. Meeting up with the other two and advanced across the walkway firing on the Geth on the other side making them take cover. They made it to the other side while John moved behind a wall section to find another bomb.

He did the same as the last one and pulled the firing mechanism disarming it before joining Ash and Kadian. John and Ash arming themselves with their assault rifles moved up together firing bursts at the Geth while Kidain used his biotics to get the Geth out of cover. This allowed John and Ash to take the Geth out with ease and get to the final bomb. John repeated the same as he did with the other bombs. With he last bomb disarmed all that was left was the beacon. The three moved along onto the loading platform. The beacon glowed with a brilliant green light. The area was cleared and the beacon was secured.

Shepard opened his comm. link. "Normandy, we've recovered the beacon. We need pick-up at my location..."

"An actual working beacon," Kaidan said in disbelief before walking back over to the Commander. "Incredible."

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they first dug it up," Ash commented. She slowly approached the Prothean relic. A burst of energy came from the device. A force started to pull Ashley towards it.

Shepard did a double take at Ash before charging in. "ASHLEY!" he yelled as he jumped up and grabbed Ash by the waist. John threw her away as far as he could before the beacon pulled him into the air.

"NO JOHN!" Ashley tried to run to him.

Kaidan grabbed her and yelled, "No! It's too dangerous!"

Images rushed through Shepard's head. Millions being slaughtered on many worlds. Synthetic creatures. A roar from the ship they saw earlier as it stood before an eclipsed planet. Pain shot through his entire body. The beacon overloaded and the blast knocked Shepard to the ground causing him to finally black out. 

Kadian let Ashley go. She ran up to him 'Don't be dead please!' she thought as she checked his pulse.

OOOOO

John then opened his eyes and looked up and saw three orbiting moons and a yellow sun. looking around he found himself laying on green grass surrounded by purple flowers. He stood and looked around to see a forested area and a city behind it.

"My home." he said in surpise.

"Yes this is your home" a voice said from behind him. He then turned to see who it was. A woman with long red hair and white dress stood there.

"Kareena."

"Yes."

"Why show me this image of my home spirit?" he asked.

"I felt that your home..." but she didn't get a chance to finish.

The last words she said enraged him. "I'M THE LAST SURVIVOR. MY KIND ARE DEAD! MY WORLD IS DEAD! I AM THE LAST!" he yelled.

"Your kind lives. Like this galaxy you are not alone. The infection did not wipe them out." she said holding out her hand. Showing images of people rebuilding on a number of different worlds.

He could not believe it and turned away from the spirit. All his life he thought he was the last from his universe. Now he is not the last. "I...I...never knew that. I'm sorry."

"It's alight. Like you said you never knew. But there is something you should know the Ranzan are not from your galaxy. We are from this one."

"But why me?" he asked

"You have to find the answers yourself." she said as she started to disappear. "The destroyers are coming and you will be the centre of all of it.

Before John could say anything the world around him then went black light then swirled above him. As he slowly opened his eyes he found himself in the med-bay with Ashley and Chakwas looking over him.

"He's awake!" Ashley said as he sat up.

"You gave us a scare, Commander," Chakwas said. "How're you're feeling?"

"Minor throbbing, nothing too bad," Shepard replied. "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon."

"It was my fault, Commander," Ashley interrupted. "I must have triggered some security field."

"You had no idea if that's what set it off," Shepard assured her. "It wasn't your fault."

A smile came across her face.

"We may never find out," Chakwas said.

"The beacon overload and the blast knocked you out," Ashley filled in. "LT and I carried you back here."

"Thanks Ash." Shepard said with Ash blushing.

"While, you're physically fine," Chakwas said. "I've detected odd brain readings. Abnormal beta waves usually connected with intense dreaming. Did anything happened while you were out?"

"I saw, I'm not sure, death and destruction. It's really hard to tell."

"Hmm, I should add this to my report it may be connected with something." she then checked her omni-tool and cursed.

Ashley and Shepard looked at her. "Sorry my omni-tool is broken again. I need to go see Adams to see if he can do anything." Chakwas said before walking out the med-bay leaving them both alone.

"So don't we.." John said before a slap came across his face. "What was that for."

"For scarring me half to death." she said before hugging him. "I'm sorry I'm still... I'm still..."

"It's all right you needed to let off some steam." he said while wrapping his arms around her.

Ashley then broke off from the hug and gave him a serous look. "I want the truth. I saw you crush that sphere with intense hatred. And those things on what the assistant said. I'm not accepting no for an answer do you know something? Give me a straight answer." 

Before Shepard could answer Anderson walked in. "How's our XO doing?" he asked.

Ashley gave a big sigh and turned to face him "He'll be fine," she answered.

"That's good to hear. I'm going to need to talk to Shepard, in private."

"Aye, aye, I'll be in the mess Commander." Ash said before leaving

"It seems that beacon hit you hard, Commander. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't like soldiers dying under my command." John replied.

"Jenkins wasn't your fault, Shepard. You did a good job."

"So you wanted to speak to me?"

"I won't lie to you Commander. Things look bad. The becaon's been destroyed and the Geth are invading. The Council are going to want answers."

"I did nothing wrong, Captain. I just hope they know that."

"I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damn hero in my books. Though that's not why I'm here. It's Saren. The other Turian Spectre. He's one of the best. A legend. But if he's working with the Geth that means that he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre is trouble. Saren's dangerous and he hates humans."

"Why?" John asked knowing that he would need something to go on.

"He thinks that we're expanding too fast. Most aliens think that way, but most don't do anything about that. But Saren has allied himself with the Geth. I don't know how or why, but it has something to do with the beacon. You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see or hear anything that could give us a clue?"

"Before it blew, the beacon gave me a vision."

"A vision? A vision of what?"

"Destruction of everything in the galaxy. Reapers killing everything."

"We need to report this to the Council."

"And say what? That I'm an inhuman beging who just so happens to look human and have powers that can make them undersatnd?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"We don't know what type of information was stored in that beacon. Saren took it. He has influence in politics and has forces of Geth. He will stop at nothing to see humanity wiped from the galaxy."

"I'll find some way to take him down."

"It's not that easy. Saren's a Spectre and can do almost anything. We need to get the Council to revoke his Spectre status. The ambassador will set up our meeting and will want to meet us right away. We should be getting close to the Citadel now. Go up and tell Joker to bring us into dock."

"Aye, aye, Captain." John said saluting.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard, Ashley and Kadian looked at the Presidium. Admiring the view from ambassador Udina's office. Shepard had been to the Citadel twice with his foster parent's. The place was impressive but thanks to his father's memories he had 'technically' seen better. But his mind wondered to the message Kreena gave to him, he was in a haze when she said that he wasn't alone. There was no way that could be true. Sure his culture is a militaristic one but thanks to his father's memories he knew that because of that they suffered the most.

Ashley's mind however was wondering what John was going to say if she asked him what was going on. She thought she knew him but all of that has know changed. After he woke up he seemed distant not talking like usual. She needed to find the right time to talk to him and find the truth.

"This is unacceptable!" Udina roared. "The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony! I demand action!"

"You don't get to make demands of the Council!" the Turian snapped at him.

"Humanity knew the risks when the Alliance colonized the Traverse." the Asari said.

"What about Saren. You can't ignore a rogue Spectre!"

"C-Sec is finishing their investigation into your accusations. We'll speak more at the meeting. Not before," at that the holograms vanished and Udina turned to Anderson.

"I'm see you got the Council to agree to the meeting," Anderson said.

"Yes, but they aren't happy," Udina grumbled. "Saren is one of their best Spectre agents. They don't like it when one of their Spectres are charged with treason."

As Shepard moved next to Anderson as annoyance started to grow in him. "It does not change the fact that Eden prime was attacked by the Geth. And a rogue Turian Spectre who is leading them." he said in an aggressive tone.

"Calm down, Shepard," Udian chided. "You've already done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The Eden Prime mission was to prove you could handle things. Instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed."

"That was Saren's fault not his," Anderson defended.

"Well, we better hope that C-Sec turns up some evidence or the Council may use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres." Udina quickly left the room.

"And that's why I hate politicians," Ashley scowled.

"Your not the only one." John said. "Anderson I need to talk to you now alone."

Ash and Kadian got the meaning saluted and left the room. John rested on the railing looking out at the Presidium.

"So what did..." Anderson tried to say but John interrupted him.

"I'm not the last of my galaxy as I have lead myself to believe." John said shocking the Capitan.

"But how? How do you know that Shepard?"

John sighed. "Remember when I said that spirits exists?" He asked with Anderson nodding. "Well one of them is Karena. She had involved herself in my race's affairs more then once since 40,000 years ago not all of it good. But she is extremely trustworthy. She told me that my galaxy is still living."

"Which means that we can have a lot of things. How do we find them?" Anderson asked with excitement.

"Well, my race looks like yours and the Exocrons are designed to look like us."

"Exocrons... they're your galaxy's version of Geth." Anderson said remembering what John had told him in the past.

"Yeah as you can imagine they probably have technology that makes their true nature hidden." John said.

"Is there anything that we can do?"

"There is one but I probably have to do it." John said facing the Capitan. "Since this event is more then likely going to be filmed I can make some hand gestures that only Tiberians can recognise. I'll send them to you to set up a meeting."

"That we can agree on. Let's go" 

"Yes sir." he said as he and Anderson walked out.

As Shepard walked out the office the other two following him. All three of them entered the lift. As Ashley then entered the destination on the keypad and the lift took off.

"So chief how long have you known the commander?" Kadian asked Ashley trying to start a conversation.

"About 20 odd years. We met on the Hastings after Shepard was found." she answered.

"Really? That's a long time."

"Yeah. Skipper has helped me and my sisters when he was around. He's like a brother to all four of us."

"When he was around?"

"My foster parents where political advices for hire." Shepard said joining the conversation. "They travelled around a lot and took me along."

"But why?"

"Two reasons. The first was because they could not have their own kids. The second was because they had a wonder lust." he chuckled. "Thankfully I did not get the wonder lust. But I did get their knack for handling difficult political situations."

"What happened to them?"

Hearing this a tear came from his eye. "They died during the Mindoir slave raid. Unfortunately I wasn't there."

"Sorry commander."

"It's all right Kadian."

Before anyone else could say anything the lift stopped and the doors opened. As they stepped out two Turians started arguing about currant events.

"Just give me some more time," the Turian in the blue armour said. "Stall them!"

"Stall the Council?" the other chided. "Your investigation is over, Garrus."

Shepard's group approached the Turian. "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian," he introduced himself. "I was in charge of the investigation into Saren."

"It sound like you didn't have much luck."

"No," he replied. "Saren's a Spectre. Anything he touches becomes classified. I couldn't find anything solid. But like you Humans say 'I feel it in my gut'. He's up to something. I know it" Garrus let out a sigh. "But hopefully the Council will listen to you."

"Thanks, Garrus." Shepard nodded to his squad.

They approached the stand with Anderson and Udina. The three Council representatives stood behind their podiums. The look of contempt was very clear on the Turian councillor's face. A twenty foot tall hologram of Saren was displayed to the left side of the room. As Shepard approached he began to make the had signals. On one a balcony someone saw it, his mouth dropped a little and his eyes widened.

"No way..." he whispered. "your alive?"

"The Geth attack is a matter for some concern, but there is nothing to suggest that Saren was involved in any way," the Asari declared.

"The investigation by C-Sec turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason," the Turian added.

"Nihlus told Commander Shepard that it was Saren who attacked him," Udina countered.

"And we can only rely on Shepard's word for that evidence," the Turian scoffed.

"I resent these accusations," Saren said. "Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend."

"That just let you catch him off guard," Anderson argued.

"Captain Anderson? You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me." Saren looked to Shepard. "And this must be your protégé. Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"Tell me how in the hell you know about the beacon?" Shepard asked, remembering what the Hunters did in this kind of situation. He did this to try and catch the Spectre off guard. "Eden Prime was a classified mission and if I recall Spectre files and records do not transfer to other Spectres unless they die, as stated in the Spectre Protocols Mission succession protocol. Nihlus is only in a coma. In cases such as that, the records and files go to the Council representatives and not too fellow Spectres."

Udina and Kadian looked at Shepard in a sort of awe. While Ashley and Anderson just smiled and shook their heads. The Commander was able to mention that protocol was impressive. Despite Spectres given almost unlimited freedom to achieve their goals, there are still some rules and regulations that centre around if they go rogue or in times where they are incapacitated.

The Spectre's mandibles twitched which Shepard gave a small smile for. As that happened he stopped giving the signal.

"If you know the protocols you should know that in the same section in the last paragraph, that states that 'in times of war said rule is null and void'. I read the reports. I was not impressed. But what can you expect from humans?"

John looked to the Council. "If I recall we aren't at war with anyone. Saren despises Humanity. That's one of the reasons why he attack the colony."

"Humanity needs to learn its place," Saren scolded. "You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres."

"He has no right to say that!" Udina roared. "That is not his decision."

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting," the Asari said to bring order back to the meeting.

"This meeting has no purpose!" Saren scowled. "The Humans are wasting your time Councilor. And mine."

"Saren is hiding behind his status to cover up everything he's done," Shepard argued.

"There is one outstanding," Anderson said. "Shepard's vision may have been triggered by the beacon."

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence?" Saren asked sarcastically. "How can I possibly defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

"I agree," the Turian Councillor said. "Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence. Not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"With respect councillor visions from the beacon and other Prothean devices deserve merit." Shepard answered matter-of-factly. 

The Councillor's looked at each other. The Salarian and Asari nodded while the Turian shook his head. The Asari then gave a serous look at the Turian who then nodded.

"Commander Shepard please tell us what you saw." the Asari then said.

"To tell you the truth I'm not too sure what I saw. Death, destruction machines killing millions. Maybe more. It's not too clear."

"Do you know if these machines are Geth?" the Salarian councillor asked.

"I'm sorry I have no idea." Shepard replied. "If I find anything else I'll let you know."

"Thank you commander." the Asari then said. "But back to the subject at hand. Is there anything else you would like to say for this hearing?"

"I have no more evidence to put forward."

"The Council have found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth," the Asari announced. "Ambassador, your petition to have Saren disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

"I'm glad to see justice has been served," Saren said cockily.

"Oh it will be just you wait," Shepard said.

The hologram cut out as Shepard's squad and Anderson left the platform. Udina still stood there, slowly he followed them.

"It was a mistake bringing you to that hearing, Captain," Udina scolded. "You and Saren had too much history. It made the Council question our motives. And Shepard! What the hell were you thinking? Threatening Saren in front of the Council."

"Just letting Saren know what's coming."

"Well it just only added to irritate the Council. We don't need to worry about them as well as Saren."

"I know Saren," Anderson said. "He's working for the Geth for one reason. To exterminate the entire Human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe!"

"We need to find evidence of Saren's treachery." Shepard said

"As a Spectre, Saren is untouchable," Udina commented. "We need to find some way to expose him."

"What about Garrus?" Kaidan suggested. "That C-Sec investigator. We saw him arguing with the Executor."

"That's right!" Ashley said. "He was asking for some more time. It seems like he was close to finding something."

"Anyone know where we could find him?" Shepard asked.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who may be able to help track him down. He's name is Harkin."

"Forget it," Anderson scolded. "Harkin was suspended for drinking on the job. I wouldn't waste my time with him."

"You won't have to," Udina growled. "I won't have the Council use your past with Saren to dismiss anything we come up with. Shepard will handle it."

"You can't just cut the Captain out of this!" Shepard roared.

"No, Shepard, he's right," Anderson complied. "I need to step aside. My history with him could have some negative effects against us."

"Witch would hinder our progress because of the political blow back due to your history."

"That's right. I have some business to take care of," Udina informed the two soldiers. "Captain, meet me in my office later."

"Harkins probably getting drunk at Chora's Den," Anderson said to Shepard.

"I thought you said he was a waste of time."

"Yes, but he might be able to help. Emphasis on 'might'."

"Maybe there's another way."

"Try Barla Von in the Financial District. Rumour has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Shadow Broker?" Ash asked.

"An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I hear Barla Von is one of his top representatives. He might be able to help you, but his information likely won't come cheap."

"Isn't anything cheep or easy these days?," Shepard said.

"I'll speak with you later, Shepard. And good luck." Anderson left for the elevator.

"OK lets just leave it there lets go see Barla Von." John then said.

The other two nodded and all three made their way to the lift.

OOOOO

"Are you sure it's him?" a silhouetted man said from a holographic human image.

"I highly doubt that we have a soldier in the Alliance military. Especially one who is on the verge of becoming a Spectre." the man said. "He knew the hand signals we would make during war. No one else could know that in this galaxy."

"Ok go meet up with this Capitan see what he knows and report back as soon as you can."

OOOOO

Barla von turned out to be a great help. The three made their way to one of the wards to find a doctor Michel in a med-clinic. As they approached Shepard could hear voices inside and did not sound friendly.

Shepard signalled the two to move to the sides of the door. As they did Shepard removed his knife from it's sheath and held it in his left hand. He also had his pistol in his right hand.

"I'll go in first you two follow me." he then ordered as he stood in front of the door.

The two then nodded and ready their weapons. He then entered through the doorway to see a few thugs speaking with the doctor. Garrus was behind cover and was moving around the corner in a crouched position.

"I swear I didn't say anything to anyone!" she said.

"Good, and if that Turian comes back you'll still say nothing," he threatened. The thug saw Shepard enter through the doorway and grabbed the doctor to use as a hostage.

Shepard then threw his blade which hit the leader dead in the eye. The leader fell backwards limp on the ground. As he did the remaining thugs backed away. the doctor ran behind to counter as the Turian stood up and made his prescience known. At that point Kadian and Ash came in. Shepard then vaulted over the room divider and into cover. The thugs chose in an interesting place as there was a fire extinguisher. He shot it. The canister exploded temporally defining the thugs. Ash and Kadian then ran up and shot the thugs at point blank range.

"Perfect timing, Shepard," Garrus complimented walking over to him while John removed his blade from the thug leader. He then wiped it on his armour then sheathed it.

"And that throw was amazing. But wouldn't it have been easer to use your pistol to take them out?"

"If I did that my skills would have rusted up."

The Turian gave a weak smile then turned to the doctor.

"Doctor Michel were you hurt?" he asked.

"Just a little shaken," she replied.

"Why were those men threatening you?" Shepard asked.

"They were sent by Fist. They wanted me to shut up about a Quarian I patched up."

"Patched up?" Shepard said. "How bad were her wounds?"

"It was a minor suit puncture with a cut. I couldn't really tell where it came from. The suit was repaired and I gave her some extra-strength anti-biotics. She should be okay, maybe a fever, but that's about it. She wanted to trade information for safety. So I sent her to Fist."

"What kind of info are we talking about?" Ashley asked.

"Something to do with Saren and the Geth."

"That's what we need." John said

"I know this is your show Shepard, but I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you." Garrus said.

"I'll take all the help I can get mate. Welcome aboard." Shepard welcomed and shook Garrus's hand.  
"You know we are not the only ones after fist. The shadow broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him down."

"A Krogan will be useful." Kadian added.

"Where can we find him?" Shepard then asked.

"At the C-sec academy we took him in for a talk if we move now we can catch him." the Turian answered.

"Lets go." John then ordered moving to the door with Kadian and Garrus before realising that Ash was not with them.

He stopped and turned looked at Ashley who seemed to be thinking.

"Ashley." he said which grabbed her attention.

"Sorry Skipper." she said following them. "My mind was wondering."

OOOOO

As both Anderson and Udina went through trying to find some way to recover Shepard's candidacy for the Spectres a bleeped alerted them to the receptionist.

"Ambassador Udina? We have someone here asking for Captain Anderson. He says something about asking for Commander Shepard's id for checking." she said.

"I'm on my way." Anderson said before Udina could say anything.

The captain walked down to reception to see a man in a C-sec uniform waiting for him. He walked up to him with a smile.

"Is there anywhere we can talk privately?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah follow me." the man said.

The two walked to a lift that lead to the wards. After getting on the lift took off but before it could go anywhere the man brought up his omni-tool and caused the lift to stop.

"Now we can talk."

"Not what I hand in mind but yeah we can talk."

OOOOO

Shepard and his squad went down in the C-Sec Academy. Wrex immediately stood out among the crowd of people in the area. He was a scarred and wore a crimson armour. Wrex was surrounded by three officers with one speaking to him face-to-face.

"I mean it, Wrex," the man warned. "Stay away from him."

"I don't take orders from you," he growled in his deep voice.

"This is your only warning Krogan. Otherwise you will be arrested."

"You should warn Fist. I will kill him."

"Do you want me to arrest you?"

"I want you to try," he dared. Wrex walked away from the officer towards Shepard's group. He took a good look at Shepard. "Human. Where have I seen you before? Ah. You're Shepard."

"You know me?" Shepard asked in surprise.

"Every Krogan in the galaxy know you. You're the only alien any Krogan respects. The Human that killed a dozen Maws on foot. Killing one Thresher Maw is a difficult feat for a Krogan. Killing a dozen is on a whole other level. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to bring down Saren. You can help me in that matter."

"Mmmm there is a saying among my people 'seek the enemy of my enemy and you will find a friend."

Shepard smiled and shook his hand. "We are going to get along just fine."

"But I'll give you warning. I'm going to kill fist."

"As long as he is armed that's ok."

OOOOO

The Squad now joined by Wrex then made their way to Cora's den. As they entered the lift to the wards Shepard once again felt familiar eyes on him and turned to see who it was. Again nothing. He then sighed as he entered the lift. After a few minutes they reached their destination as they exited they removed their weapons ready for a fight. As they approached Chora's Den where they were greeted by a couple of Turians.

"Assassins!" Ashley yelled bringing up her rifle and fired.

Shepard joined her and fired his pistol in rapid succession taking down the assassins.

"At least give us something to fight, you two," Wrex remarked.

He then turned to Wrex with a smile.

"They were expecting us they have the inside fortified. That is were you'll find your fight."

All except Ashley stared at him like he was crazy. Seeing their face's he continued.

"Well it's what I do if was being hunted by a Krogan bounty hunter."

All except Ashley looked at each other. They then moved to the entrance and as soon as it opened gunfire came through the door making the squad take cover. As they did Shepard gave a mocking smile.

"Told ya." he said before he gave a dark look. "As soon as they stop firing move." he then ordered. He then got a nod from the squad.

The firing then stopped and as soon as it did the squad moved through the door firing on the mercs that they could see. Shepard however ran up to the counter jumped on it then jumped on the platform but he slid across it.

"Wooooha." he yelled and flew into a merc slamming him on the wall. The mercs who didn't focus on taking the others own then turned to him.

John reacted fast and threw his blade at the first one. It landed in the guy's eye causing him to collapse his friend next to him just watched for a moment before his head exploded. Ashley then ran up and took up John's blade as the two of them took cover behind the counter. The merc on the right from the door where putting up a good fight but Wrex charged in. He busted the barracade that the mercs had set up and threw the mercs away allowing for the rest of the team to take them out.

Once the last merc was dead the team moved up to the back door and opened it. Inside whre two workers with firearms.

"Don't come any closer," one of them warned.

"Warehouse workers," Ashley commented. "The real thugs must be gone."

"This might be a good time to find a new job," Shepard suggested.

"Y-Yeah," the other worker said.

"I never liked Fist any way." The two walked out of the room.

"Would have been quicker to just kill them," Wrex said.

"Violence isn't always the answer," Garrus replied.

They went through the final door to Fist's office. A two turrets activated as soon as they entered the room. Shepard pulled up two grenades and threw them at both of the turrets. They exploded making Fist panic. Before the could run Wrex cam charging up and knocked the crime lord to the ground with his shotgun in his face.

"Where's the Quarian?" Shepard demanded.

"I-I don't know!" he answered in a distressed. "That's the truth"

"He's useless to us," Wrex grumbled. "Let me kill him."

"Wait!" Fist pleaded while standing up. "I don't know where she is, but I know she will be. I set up a meeting for her. Told her she would meet the Shadow Broker."

"Face-to-face?" Wrex said. "Impossible. Even I was hired through an agent."

"No one ever meets the Shadow Broker. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. When she shows up for the meeting, it'll be Saren's men who will be waiting for her there."

John grabbed Fist by the collar pushed him on the wall closely while aiming his pistol at his head. "Tell me the time and place of the meeting and I won't shoot."

"The back alley of the Wards near here. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry." 

Wrex then took aim.

"Wait! You said-" be for he could finish his head blew off from the shotgun.

"You deserve it traitorous scum." Shepard said in a cold tone before running out the door.

The squad followed dumbstruck about what he had just said. Wrex just thought it was normal while the rest of them knew that something was wrong.

They followed him out of the club and into the back alleys. As they reached the stars they heard voices coming from the other side. Shepard stopped in front of the stars and walked up them slowly taking his assault rifle out. The others did the same.

As they listened the Quarian said, "No, deals off."

Hearing an explosion Shepard feared the worst and ordered the squad to move. Jumping past the rest of the stars Shepard charged at the Turian while the others fired at the other mercs.

The Turian stumbled back after being hit in the face. He then recovered and took a fighting posture. He then got a good look at the human. The human stood also in a fighting pose with a short blade in his right hand.

They circled each other waiting to make a move. As they kept moving Wrex aimed his assault rifle at the Turian. Before he could fire a hand pushed down on his rifle. He then turned to find Ashley lowering his weapon.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't do anything he wants this one to himself." She answered. Wrex just looked at her then turned his attention to the fight.

Shepard and the Turian circled for a minute be fore the Turian charged at him. Just as he got close to the human he was gone then his chest started to scream in pain. He then looked down and saw a silver blade sticking out of him.

The the blade came out of his chest slowly. Once the blade was removed the Turian fell limp on the floor.

The Quarian left cover as Shepard put his blade away.

"Fist set me up I knew I could not trust him. Are you with him?" she asked Shepard pointing a pistol at him.

He turned to look at her. "I do not work for fist anyway he's dead." he said in a calm tone.

She lowered her weapon and looked at him. "Well now I have two things to thank you for. Who are you?"

"Commander Shepard yours/."

"Ho Tali'Zorah nar Rayya errr...ss...s. She said as she tried to apologize.

"It's all right I under stand but onto more important matters do you have information about Saren?" 

"Yes I do but it is best if I show you somewhere safe."

"We should take her to the Human embassy," Ash suggested.

OOOOO

Shepard and his group entered the Human embassy. Udina was facing away. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the Wards? An all out assault on Chora's Den? Also add in the fact you like to use blades did you know we are in the 23 century? Do you know how many-" Udina looked to Tali. "Who's this? A Quarian? What are you up to Shepard?"

"Miss Zorah here has evidence to implicate Saren in the Eden Prime attack," Shepard answered.

"Really? Maybe we should start at the beginning. Why did you leave the Flotilla?"

"My Pilgrimage. It's my people's rite of passage into adulthood."

"What happened?" Shepard asked.

"Well, I heard rumours that the Geth were leaving the Perseus Veil. I was curious as to why. I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited until one left the group. I attacked, disabled it and then I took its memory core."

"I thought that the Geth fried their memory cores when they died," Anderson pointed out. "Some kind of defence mechanism."

"Yes but if your lucky and fast you can get a little bit of infomation. Most of the core was frayed but I was able to extract some audio files." Tali pulled up her omni-tool and play the file.

"Eden Prime was a major victory," Saren's distorted voice said. "The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"That's Saren's voice!" Anderson exclaimed. "This proves he was involved in the attack."

"The Conduit?" Shepard said. "Sound's familiar what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but there's more to the file," Tali answered.

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"And one step closer to bringing back the Reapers."

"I don't recognize that voice," Udina said. "The one speaking of the Reapers."

"I do." Shepard then said making everyone look at him

"You do?" Anderson asked.

"Remember when I was talking about machine in my vision."

"Yes but still does not explain every thing."

"If the vision serves me right the Reapers are a race of sentient machines. They've repeated a cycle of extinction for god knows how long. Its possible that the Protheans where wiped out by them."

"That sounds a little far-fetched," Udina said dismissively.

"The Geth memory core said the exact same thing!" Tali said in a surprised voice. "The Geth worship these advance machines. They see them as the pinnacle of non-organic life."

"The Council is going to love this," Udina grumbled.

"True but we can't fully dismiss it until there is no other explanation." Shepard

"Regardless of what the Council thinks, these audio files prove that Saren is a traitor," Anderson concluded.

"The Captain's right," Udina said. "We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about her?" Wrex asked while nodding to Tali. "The Quarian."

"My name is Tali!" she scolded. "You saw how I handle myself in the alley. Let me come with you."

"But what about your Pilgrimage?" Shepard asked

"It can wait plus I can go any where." 

"I'd be a fool not to accept your help."

"Thank you, Commander," Tali said. "You won't regret this."

John turned to Garrus and Wrex. "What about you two?"

"I'm not missing the opportunity to take that treacherous bastard down," Garrus replied.

"I always know when a good fight is coming," Wrex answered. "And I always do appreciate a good fight."

"Anderson and I will get things set up with the Council," Udina said. "Meet us at the tower."

OOOOO

The man looked over the information that Anderson gave him. There was no doubt now he was their prince. He gave a slight smile as he activated a device next to him.

OOOOO

"Hurry, we are about to present the evidence," Anderson said quickly.

Shepard and his group stepped onto the platform. The audio file played for all to hear. Udina had a smug look on his face.

"You wanted evidence? There it is!"

"This evidence is irrefutable," the Turian replied. "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in."

"I recognize that other voice," the Asari said. "It's Matriarch Benezia."

"Who's she?" Shepard asked.

"A powerful biotic with many followers. She would make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers," the Salarian said. "What do you know about them?"

"Only what the Geth memory core and Shepard's vision said," Anderson answered. "They were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans and then they vanished."

"The Geth worship them as gods and the Conduit is the way to bring them back," Shepard added.

"Do we know what the Conduit is?" the Salarian followed up.

"Just that it can bring back the reapers," Shepard replied.

"Listen to what you're saying!" the Turian scoffed. "An ancient race of machines that wiped out all life. Impossible. Has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no evidence of them? If they were real, we would have found something?"

"I tried to warn you about Saren and you refused to see the truth," Shepard pointed out.

"This is different," the Asari defended. "You presented us with evidence to prove Saren's guilt. We all agree that he and the Geth are looking for the Conduit, but we really don't know why."

"The Reapers are obviously a myth, Commander," the Salarian agreed. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he used to bend the Geth to his will."

"Maybe but I would lake to say that I maybe best to investigate this. Before we can rule them out." John siad

"Don't be ridiculous Commander," the Turian scolded.

"I'm just saying that we should not leave it to chance."

"And your explanation is a race of sentient machines that no one has ever heard of."

"Please," the Asari pleaded to bring order back. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I agree," the Turian said. "As of now Saren is a rogue agent on the run. He doesn't have the resources of the Spectres."

"That is not good enough!" Udina yelled. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man, Ambassador," the Salarian chided.

"The Citadel fleet could secure the region. To keep the Geth from attacking anymore of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus system," the Turian scolded. "We will not be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen Human colonies."

"Send me after him," Shepard interrupted.

"No it's too soon!" the Turian roared.

"The Council doesn't have to send a fleet and the Ambassador gets his Spectre. Everyone's happy."

The Assari and Salarian looked to the Turian. They both knew it was the best option. The Turian sighed in annoyance. The three tapped into their consoles.

"Commander Shepard, please step forward," the Asari said.

Shepard looked to Anderson who smiled and nodded. John took a few steps forward. The area gained a crowd. People from various races leaned over the balcony above them to watch the historic event take place. Shepard took notice of the crowd.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen," the Salarian continued. "Individuals forged in the fires of service and battle. Those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal. A symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self reliance. They are the right hand of the Council. Instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden," the Turian continued in the third section of the creed. "They are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first Human Spectre, Commander," the Asari reminded. "This is a great accomplishment for you and your specie."

"I'm truly honoured, Councillor."

"We are sending you into the Traverse after Saren," the Salarian informed. "You are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

"I will bring him to justice." Shepard said

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned," the Asari concluded. 

Shepard turned to the group to see most of them smiling. Anderson approached him and reached out a hand. John grabbed it and shook.

"Congratulations, Commander."

"We have a lot of work to do Shepard," Udina said. "You're going to need a ship, crew, supplies..."

"You'll get access to special gear and training. You should head down to C-Sec academy and speak with the Spectre Requisition officer."

"Anderson! Come with me! I'll need your help to set all this up."

The Ambassador and Captain both left in a hurry.

"You'd think the Ambassador would be more thankful," Ashley commented.

"Until I've caught Saren, I haven't done anything yet," Shepard replied.

A small chuckle came from Wrex. "Considering you were able to take down a pack of Maws on foot... I feel sorry for Saren. Almost."

Shepard's omni-tool beeped. "Okay who's e-mailing the line?" He looked at it and noticed the message. His eyes widen. Every part of the message was in Tiberian but no name, Ashley noticed the language from he corner of her eyes and John's reaction.

"I need to go see someone alone. If you need me I'll be at the alleys in the wards OK?"

"Ok commander where shall we meet?"Garrus asked.

"I'll give a call to meet at C-sec. Will that be ok with every one?" in response he got a series of nod's and walked to the lift. As he got on he could see the squad having a discussion of currant events.

Ashley watched as Shepard disappeared down the lift shaft and decided to follow him making her way to a transport terminal. Before she could press anything Kadian called out to her.

"Hey chief where are you going?" he asked.

"One of my sisters is on the Citadel I'm going to see how she is doing." she lied.

"Ok catch you later." he then said turning back to the discussion.

Ashley then taped a few keys on the holo pad.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley made her way to C-sec her mind on the events that have happened. Everything that had happened in the past few days now made some kind of sense. But not all of it was clear. She wanted answers, why was he here? why did he lie? what was his goal? but the most portamento, was he the same one she knew as a child all those years ago? she knew him better then anyone may care to admit but when he hid something he won't tell anyone.

Even the thought pained her. Pointing a gun at the only one she loved would be extremely painful but she had to know.

'There is no other choose I have to do it.' She kept thinking to herself. 'Ashley snap out of it. He lied to you! All your life. You have to tell him you know. You have to ask him what he is doing here.'

Even though she heard about what happened it still wasn't everything. There where still parts of information missing. She knew that and she had to know every thing. The lift she was on stopped and the doors opined. She the saw Shepard and a group of soldiers of varying backgrounds and walked up to them.

"What took you so long?" Shepard asked.

"Speaking with Sarah normally takes a long time." She lied knowing that it would be convincing to him and the others. It worked as Shepard just nodded.

"Yeah she does like to keep people waiting. Ho yeah I for got to mention I got you all Spectre- grade weapons and armour."

The squad stared at him except Ashley. 'Of course you did.' she thought remembering how he used to bring chocolates for her and sisters so they weren't left out.

"How did you managed that?!" Garrus asked in shock. "That kind of gear is extremely expensive."

"I recently 'acquired' an inheritance from some people I know. It was a lot of money."

The squad looked at each other and nodded and entered the lift .The lift was slightly crowded with very little personal space. The lift doors opened to Anderson and Udina conversing with each other.

"Ah, Commander," Udina said as Shepard and the squad approached. "I was just speaking with Anderson here and he's agreed to step down as the Captain of the Normandy. The ship is yours now."

"You know the crew," Anderson added. "You practically built this ship yourself. It only seems right that you're captaining it. "

"Sir you were captain first. I'm not happy taking her away from you," Shepard argued.

"You need your own ship Shepard. And like I said. It's only proper that it's the ship's creator takes my position."

"Very well sir I'll take good care of her." Shepard looked to Udina. "Do we have any leads to act on?"

"The Council gave us several leads. There have been reports of Geth on Noveria and Feros."

"Also that Matriarch who is working for Saren," Anderson reminded. "She has a daughter by the name of Dr. Liara T'Soni. She's a scientists who specializes in the Protheans. She's somewhere in the Artemis Tau Cluster."

"It sounds like a good idea to find her first," Shepard commented. "She may hold valuable Intel."

"The choice is yours from here, Shepard; you don't answer to us any more."

"But remember that your actions reflect Humanity as a whole," Udina warned. "You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up."

"I'll try not to make things harder for you."

"That's good to hear."

"Good luck in your mission, Commander." Anderson then said.

OOOOOO

John finished getting the new squad settled. But when he tried to talk to Ashley she gave him the cold shoulder for no reason. He sighed, she didn't normally act like this so he needed to keep an eye on her to make sure that she was feeling ok. She wouldn't act like this unless something was bothering her. But then again she would never admit it.

OOOOO

Ash lay on a rubble face down her armour cracked in places with parts just missing. Blood poured from gashes and cut wounds. She tired to stand but couldn't. Her vision wasn't too clear but she could see John standing not too far in front of her. Battered and bruised, his armour was almost completely gone. The left side of his armour gone with blood coming down from his arm. Slowly he stood before a blade appeared in his chest.

"JOOOOOOHHHHHNNNNN NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Ashley screamed in pain.

"Ahh John!" Ash called out as she sat bolt upright in bed.

Looking around her to see that she was in the women's living quarters she lay back on her bed covered in sweat. Swallowing what she had in her mouth she just looked at the bed above her, what was that dream all about? Breathing slowly she got up out of her bunk and left the room and walked into the dining area. No one else was around as it was the night cycle on the ship. Walking up to the sink she took up a glass filled it full of water and drank from it. It cooled her down allowing her to think more.

Things where getting weird, she needed answers. Looking to the stairs she new what she had to do. Walking to the lift she got in and pressed the button, she had to endure to minutes of cold as the lift slowly moved down. Once it had stopped and the doors opened she made her way to the lockers and to hers, right next to John's. Stopping at hers she looked to the commanders for a moment before taking out a pistol from he's, she never used it anyway. Walking back to the lift she road up it again before heading to the briefing room.

After every mission every marine had to be debriefed on he situation. Since there was only one squad on the ship that was able to do anything. The motley crew of aliens they had on board. But once entering she just stood in the room before looking at the gun in her hand, did she really want this? John and her spent so much time together, she remembered every bit, she loved every moment of it. She wanted to spend every waking moment with him, just being with him made her heart beat faster then she could count.

Clenching her eyes hard she opened them and walked over to the nearest chair and slid the gun underneath the seat. It had to be done.

OOOOO when Ashley awoke.

"Ah Ash..." John nearly yelled sitting bolt upright in his bed before falling back. "What was that?" he muttered."

Tiberians sometimes had dreams about different possible futures, mostly thanks to the spirits. The Royal family more then most since the Colonial wars. John knew to take a pinch of salt when he had this kind of dream. He couldn't afford to take them too seriously as other have done which had them killed. Staring up at the ceiling there was one thing he had to do, he had to tell her the truth.

OOOOO

A woman in a tank top and jeans slammed her fist against the window of her apartment. She was way beyond pissed. Her childhood friend rejected her without even knowing it. But she could not hold her feelings in for him.

"How could he chose a human over me? How? How?" She screamed.

"Because he can." said a black cloaked man as he walked in.

"But I spent time with him. So why a human not me?"

"The longer someone is with someone they develop feelings. You and John have not spent enough time together."

"You don't know what it's like Exocron. You never loved!"

The man bowed his head and sighed. "Well when she was still alive. Me and Far'ti where close."

The turned to look at him in surprise. "Wasn't she a lesbian?"

"She was bi but she didn't what the throne. So she pretended to be a full lesbian. But we did date before the infection began." he then sighed and leaned against the wall. "And besides you are John's Lo'targ. If he does not confess soon he'll be yours."

"I know I just hate waiting. I just want him to be mine."

"I know but we have to obey the code. Anyway we have to wait till the reapers get here."

"Yeah ok." she said then said resting on the window.

OOOOO

Even though Shepard had a bad night it would not stop him. Once they reached Artemis tau they headed to the Knossos system had a planet called Therum. On they way Shepard did some research on the systems. Only Therum had interest due to a major Prothean ruin. As it tuned out a major Geth presence was there.

One they made it to the planet Shepard and his team used the Mako to make it to the ruin quickly.

Eventually they reached a bottleneck that forced the squad to move forward on foot. Going through they ran into a small patrol of Geth who were easily dispatched by Garrus and Ashley with their sniper rifles.

They pushed forward to a large gap in the trail. But before they could move any further Shepard stuck his arm out telling them to stop.

"What is it commander?" Garrus asked.

"It's a sniper ally. They are just waiting for us." Shepard replied holding his arm out at the gap.

All of a sudden a shot ran out and the commander withdrew his hand. He then turned to look at the others.

"See what I mean." he then said with a smug grin. "Get to cover."

The squad took cover behind the rocks. Half a dozen Geth moved to them in the area down below.

"Ash, Garrus take out those snipers!" Shepard ordered. "Tali, Wrex and Kadian move up and find cover."

The Geth below took cover. Ash and Garrus popped up from their cover and targeted the two snipers. Each shot from their rifles blew the Geth heads to pieces.

Once the immediate area was clear "Move forward!"

Shepard and his group moved into the area and fired as they advanced. The Geth tried fighting back, one of the shots hit Tali's shield and went through grazing the Quarrian. John looked to her ans ran up to her before the Geth could get another shot out at her. Helping her up the two of them ran as a geth stalker came up from the side but given that he was helping Tali John couldn't bring his weapon up. But she could, bringing up her shotgun she fired causing the shield to go before dropping the weapon and brought up her pistol and fired in it's eye.

"I'm not some helpless damsel." she said to the commander as he brought her to cover and helped her down before applying some medigel to the wound.

"True enough. Well that was fun." Shepard then said.

"Area clear," Garrus announced.

"According to the layout of the area, the entrance to the ruins should be just up the hill," Kaidan said.

Shepard nodded towards the top of the hill to notify his team to move forth. There was an abandoned station in front of the ruin. The squad scanned the area for any movement.

A wring noise started as they approached. At that moment Geth hoppers bounced and a geth dropship flew by dropping Geth troops and an armature.

"You have got to be kidding. Take cover!" Shepard yelled jumping behind a crate.

Wrex and Kaidan used lifted to stop the hoppers from moving. Ash and Tali took the opportunity to blow them out of the sky. Shepard returned fire with his assault rifle.

The Armature fired a blast at their location. Their cover protected them, but the blast caused them to lose their hearing briefly.

"Ok armature-class units use their eye as a weapon and optics. Destroy that and they become blind and unarmed." Shepard said twisting his blade between his fingers.

He then left cover throwing his blade at the armature's eye but not before it let out a shot. The blade pierced the eye of the armature leaving it blind. But the shot it fired hit the commander square in the chest causing him to get winded and fall to his knee. The armature thrashed about blood coming out of it's eye. John then got up to the armature withdrew his blade from the armature.

He then roundhouse kicked the armature into a lava pit behind it.

"Well that does that."

OOOOO

Anderson sat in Udina's office. Much to his disapproval, Udina was asked to stay out of his office. Until he was told otherwise. Admiral Hackett asked to talk to Anderson due to 'personal matters'. After a few minutes of waiting Hackett walked in.

"Admiral good to see you." Anderson said standing up and saluting.

"David we can dispense with formality's." Hackett said saluting.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Hackett sighed and walked to the balcony. "How long have we know each other?"

"Since 2170 I believe."

"Yeah." He then said tuning round facing David. "What I'm going to ask you I expect a honest answer."

"Ok."

"Is Commander John Shepard Human?"

Anderson was expecting any kind of question but that one. It took him completely off guard.

"Why would you ask that? He's human. No doubt."

"The reason why I'm asking is because that Saren is investigating to see if he is truly human."

"Why?"

"Think about it. He's so strong it's almost super human. It's the same thing about his reflexes, speed. There are also rumours he can survive a gunshot to the heart and head."

It took Anderson a moment to processes the information. He got down and took about a piece of paper an wrote on it.

"I have no idea what you mean Steven but I can assure you." he said before looking at his fellow admiral and slid the piece of paper in front of him. "He is human."

Hackett looked at the paper trying to contain his surprise. 'John Shepard is not human.' the paper read.

"Ok then, he must be extremely athletic then." He said making his way to the door. "Sorry for the question." he then left as Anderson tore up the paper until there was nothing left.

OOOOO

The Prothean ruins seemed like a space station that was made out an asteroid. But thankfully there was a small Geth presence that made itself known. As the squad moved down two levels they then found a blue forcefield with an Asari surrounded by blue energy.

"Oh thank the goddess!" she exclaimed. "Someone who isn't Geth. Are-are you here to get me out of here?"

Shepard walked up to the blue barrier. "Yes," he replied. "Thing is though, your mother is working for a rogue Spectre. Saren Arterius. What is your role in this situation?"

"I- What?" she muttered. It was evident that she has been inside the energy sphere for a while. Liara had very little energy left. "I haven't spoken to my mother in years."

Shepard could sense the truth in her words. "Is there a way past this energy field?"

"I don't know. The Geth have been trying to get through for a while now. I'm not sure there is a way."

"We'll figure something out."

"I'll be right here," she joked.

Shepard and the squad moved down to the ground floor. As they moved forward Garrus spotted something.

"Commander an energy drill." He said pointing to the device.

"Good we can use it to make a way to T'Soni." Shepard replied.

The trademark stuttering sound of the Geth could be heard echoing in the cavern.

"Cover fire while I get the drill working." he then ordered. The squad did as ordered firing on the Geth.

Shepard immediately tried to activate the drill. But it needed a pass code. Sighing he moved down to the lower panel and got it open then started wire crossing. He didn't know much about this type of technology and even his father's memories where of little help.

'Come on...come on... got it!' The laser roared to life and blasted a hole under the barrier curtain. "EVERYONE INTO THE HOLE." John yelled firing at the geth.

The squad fell back into the hole as the Geth advance, firing on their position. The hole led to the internal elevator. 

Shepard threw a genade into the corridor then activated the elevator sending the group up one level. They were behind Liara. She glanced back. "How did you get up here?"

"We used a mining laser to create an alternate route," Shepard answered.

"Yes, of course. That console should free me." she said nodding to a console.

Shepard approached the console and typed in a few commands. The energy field dissipated letting Liara to drop to the ground. John walked over to her and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Liara stared at him briefly. "I just realized you're speaking my language." 

"I'm very good at languages."

The area shook.

"What the hell was that?" Garrus asked out loud.

"That mining laser must have destabilized the ruins," Kaidan replied.

Shepard opened the comm. link. "Joker, lock onto our position. We need evacuation ASAP."

"Aye, aye Commander." Joker said over the comm.

The ruins rumbled as the elevator rose. At the top they were greeted by a Krogan warlord and several Geth. The Geth moved around them getting them from all angles.

"Hand over the Asari or don't that would be more fun." he said.

"This place is falling apart and you're trying to stop us?" John asked.

"Makes the fight more interesting."

"Huh never thought a Korgaan to be a fool. I've got the Krogan. Ash keep an eye on T'Soni the rest of you get the Geth."

The squad members took cover behind the various columns and engaged the Geth. Liara stood there in slight shock. Ashley grabbed her and carried her to cover. She shook out of her initial shock. "S-Sorry."

"It's alright. Just stay down." Ashley said opening fire on the Geth.

One of them then charged at them from behind, before Ashley could react Liara threw the machine into the wall smashing it. Ash just stared wide eyed at the Asari.

"Archaeology maybe boring but it does get dangerous at times." she said.

Shepard charged at the warlord and was about to punch him. But warlord moved too quickly he backhanded the commander sending him flying into a wall before falling face first onto the floor.

"What's wrong? Going to cry?" the Korgan asked mockingly.

John looked up and spat out a tooth before jumping up. Pulling out his pistol he ran up to the Koran fast and managed to plant his feet in the Korgan's gut and push him away before firing repeatedly at the warlord to take his shield down. Landing on one foot and a knee. Looking up he could see the Krogan charge faster then he could react, bracing himself he met the charge with resistance. At frist the Krogan pushed him a few feet but then stopped as the commander dug his feet into the metal plating causing him to stay in one place. He then fired round after round from his pistol into his gut making him bleed before he shoved his arm inside the Warlord and pulled out his hart killing the Krogan instantly.

"Wow remind me not to get on your bad side." Liara commented.

"Dito." Garrus said. 

As he said that however the roof began to crumble,

John looked to his squad and yelled, "Move it!"

The squad ran down the walkways as they made their way to the mine's entrance. Rocks were falling all over the place. John made sure everyone was escaping. One rock fell near Ashley and Liara.

Ashley pushed the Asari out of the way as she fell. Liara got to her feet as fast as she could and ran out. Shepard felt pain in his legs but ignored it looking behind him he could see Ashley pull herself from some debris without any help or needing help before braking out into a run. The two then ran out of the ruins as larva began to fill the place.

OOOOOO

Everyone was gathered in the comm. room. Everyone was exhausted from the brief, but intense mission. "Too close, Commander," Joker reminded. "Ten more seconds we would be swimming in molten sulphur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in active volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull."

"We almost die out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara asked justifiably upset.

"Joker pulled us out of there," Shepard said. "He's earned the right to a few bad jokes."

"Must be a Human thing," she muttered. "I'm not used to dealing with your race, Commander. Though thank you for saving my life down there. Not just from the volcano, but against the Geth."

"What did Saren want with you?" Kaidan inquired. "Do you know something about the Conduit?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my area of expertise. I've spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what's happen to them."

"I think I know what happened to them," John commented.

"Commander, I have heard every theory there is, the problem is finding evidence to explain what happened. The Protheans left little behind. It was like someone wiped away all evidence of what happened. Now here's the incredible part. According to my findings the Protheans were not the first Galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle of extinction has begun long before them."

"If they weren't the first... Who were?"

"I don't know. There is little information on the Protheans and even less on those before them. Though I did find something of interest in my research. It was some records of the Protheans around the time of their extinction. From what I have been able to get a spirit who called herself Kareena of the Ranzan."

"Really?" John asked knowing that Kareena was up to something again.

"Yes from what I've been able to understand there was accuracy two. But the other one is surrounded in mystery. They both came to warn and help the Protheans against this extinction." 

"Wait so let me get this straight." Kadian said. "Your saying some ghost and some nobody told them."

"Something like that. Yes" Liara said. "The records just make a mention to this spirit guide and other they both tried to warn them of what was to come. Even tried to help them advance in their technology and prepare. Say what you will about that, but I am sure of my theory of the cycle of extinction. Every generation of life advances to a point and is then violently struck down. I have dedicated my life to finding out why."

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines, the Reapers," Shepard answered.

"T-The Reapers? But I've never heard of- How do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"We ran into a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime and it implanted a vision into my head. I'm still trying to sort it all out."

"Visions? Of course. Those beacons would be designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. No wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime. A working beacon, even a badly damaged one, would have been worth any cost to get. But they were made to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear. I am amazed that you can make any sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed..."

'Not again.' Ashley thought as she saw the Asari swooning at him.

"...You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander."

"Okay!" Ashley interrupted. "This is not helping us find Saren or the Conduit."

"Sorry, you're right," Liara adjusted herself. "My... scientific curiosity got the better of me. I'm sorry, but I have no new information to provide to you about the Conduit or Saren."

"I'm sure why Saren wanted you gone, but I think we're better off if you came along."

"Thank you, Commander. Saren might come after me again and I cannot think of a safer place to be than here on the Normandy. My knowledge of the Protheans may come handy later on."

"And her Biotics could come handy when the fighting starts," Wrex commented.

"Welcome aboard, Liara," Shepard greeted.

"Thank you, I'm very grateful- Oooh." Liara swayed a little. "I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit light headed."

"You should probably get checked by Doctor Chakwas."

"I think I will Commander. Thank you."

"Crew dismissed," Shepard announced.

The squad mates got up and walked out of the comm. Room. Ashley was the last one but she did not leave. Instead she locked the door and walked back to her chair and slid the pistol out. Thankfully Shepard did not see her because he was facing the comm devices. She then waited behind him very quietly and waited until he finished.

"Mission reports have been filed," Joker said over the speakers. "Want me to patch you through to the Council?"

"Patch them through."

The three orange holograms appeared before him.

"We received your mission report, Commander," the Asari said. "I see that Doctor T'Soni is aboard the Normandy."

"I assume you are taking the necessary security precautions," Velarn, the Turian, asked.

"Liara is on our side, the Geth were trying to kill her."

"Benezia would never allow Saren to harm her daughter," the Asari assured.

"Maybe she doesn't know," the Salarian suggested.

"Or maybe we don't know her," the Turian muttered. "We didn't know she could be a traitor."

"Well, at least the mission was a success." the Salarian said.

"Apart from the utter destruction of a Prothean ruin," Velarn scolded. "Was that necessary, Commander?"

"Apparently you skimmed past the part that mentions that the ruins were crawling with Geth. My team and I barely got out of there alive." John said defending himself.

A look of irritation came across the Councillor's face.

"Of course, Commander," the Salarian assured. "The mission must always take priority."

"Good luck, Commander. Remember, we are all counting on you," the Asari said before the holograms cut out.

Shepard sighed then turned around only to be met by a punch to the face then a barrel of a pistol pointing in his face. Looking down the sights was the one person he never thought would hold a gun at him.

"Ashley what are you doing?!" He demanded.

"I know." She stated as tears started to from in her eyes.

"Know what?"

"That your not Human."

He could not believe it. How did she know. He decided to try his luck.

"What are you talking about? I Human." he tried to say.

"NO YOUR NOT! I know about you. That meeting you had with your friends? I heard it all!" she yelled in tears.

OOOOO at the citadel before the meeting.

The ride was smooth and calm. Once Ashley left the car she made her way to the ally as fast as she could. This was the only time she could get Shepard alone. She then made it to the ally there was no one.

'Good' she thought. 'He's not here yet'.

She then found a few large crates near by and decided to hide behind them. She squeezed through and made herself comfortable. After a while of waiting she began to think if she had got the wrong ally. Then the sound of footsteps made her peep from cover to see who it is. Shepard walked down the stairs slowly then stopped in the middle of the ally. He then looked around.

"I don't have time for this. Show yourself." he then said.

Just then a woman wearing a long orange dress came from around the corner. Ashley could see people being attracted to her but John wasn't.

"And you are?" he asked.

"So you don't remember me do you?" she asked coyly.

"Wait... Ki'sla?" he asked eyes almost popping out. "Spirits you have grown."

"So have you." she said walking up to him and touched his face. "Build like a warrior prince, just like your father. I'm here for that promise we made."

"That was a long time ago, I've grown since then." he sighed. "I've moved on."

The woman lost her smile and just looked him but gave him a gentle smile. "Ok don't worry I can wait. Here." she said handing him a black cube. "This has all the information about our operations in this galaxy as well as funds and communications to the Assembly." she then leaned in ans kissed him on the lips making his eyes widen. "I've been wanting to do that for years." she said before leaving.

OOOOO

"Wha... how?" he asked not hiding anything.

"I hid behind the crates in the ally. I heard and saw everything. But not all of it is clear. I want an explanation John." she said lowering the pistol.

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone." he said.

"I promise."

"One of my races ability's is to share memory's." he said placing his hands on the sides of her head. She then saw his eyes glow white and found herself in blackness. A bright light swirled around her and she found herself naked in a green field. John appeared before her in his alliance blues but he turned immediately turned around.

"Errrr you may what to think of some clothing." he said blushing.

"Oh ..." She said blushing. She then imagined an alliance uniform. Blue and black material warped themselves around her forming the uniform.

"Ha sorry I should have warned you about." he said turning round giving a smug smile.

"Why did that happen?"

"Right now we are in my mind I can create anything. However if someone is in my mind their natural form is shown. Nothing artificial can be used unless you imagine it."

"Right. Your mind right? Its a bit plain."

"If I give you the information too fast your brain will literally cook."

"Ok. So what are you doing here?"

Shepard waved a hand and a screen appeared beside them. They both turned to face it. As an image of the ship he was found in appeared on screen.

"A year before I was found. A small ship found a wormhole connecting my galaxy to yours. This ship belonged to a pro-humanist organisation." As he spoke a image of a ship came on the screen.

"Cerberus."

"Yes but they did something after initial contact, they introduced a virus into stem-cell farms. It changed people into... well zombies. Sounds cliche but it's true, my race suffered the most as we are a militaristic race much like the Turrians but when I thrown to this galaxy, I had no idea if anyone from my galaxy was alive. They are now." he said with a tear falling from his eye.

"You said galaxy where are you from?" Ashley asked interested.

"We call our galaxy Jundaria, but this Galaxy knows it as the Andromeda Galaxy."

Ashley did a double take. "Wait your from that Galaxy? But how is that possible? The chances of another human race coming to existence is..."

"Astronomically slim, but that doesn't mean that it cannot happen."

She nodded at that. "True, ahhhh what's happening?" she said grabbing her head and falling to her knees in pain.

The place around them melted back into the briefing room and John let go, once he did the pain stopped.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I downloaded all of my knowledge into you, I needed to ease you into it first. You should have all I know in you now."

Ashley paused for a moment, there was intimation she never had before. "Yeah it's here."

"Good." he said before looking in her eyes. "Ash what I'm about to say will brake a million regulations but I don't care." he said making her blush. "I love you."


End file.
